


The return of Professor Z

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: After spending many years in prison after the Allinol and World Grand Prix scandal, Professor Z makes a plan to get back at those who foiled him before and he and his lemons have a little help.





	The return of Professor Z

12:30am in the Deutschland prison in Germany. Professor Z had taken prison life long enough. Two things were on his mind; escaping and revenge. Revenge on Finn McMissile and the idiotic American Tow Truck. Professor Z had planned this escape for many years and tonight he would put it in action. The micro car waited and listened for Grem to come in with keys. Acer had disabled the security cameras and now it was up to Grem to bring the keys to the Professor's cell and free him. The Professor waited, he knew that Grem would take a long time to get to his cell because he had to look out for guards. The sound of of keys jangling down the hallway made the Professor grin wickedly. 

"Wundebar! You have come Grem" Professor Z said as Grem started to unlock the Professor's cell. Once Grem had unlocked the cell, Zundapp rolled out. 

"You're now free to get your revenge on Finn McMissile" Grem said.

"Yes, we must escape! Let's go!" Zundapp said as he and Grem drove out of the hallway and down and out of the prison without any trouble at all. Acer was waiting for them. 

"You made it! congratulations on not being a rattletrap Grem" Acer teased and Professor Z rolled his eyes.

"Our business isn't done yet, we still have to get McMissile, Lightning McQueen and the American tow truck" Zundapp said.

"But how are we going do that? Do we have a plan Professor?" Grem asked.

"No, we have to get back to the oil rigs then think of our next move" Zundapp said. "Now come, Matt Metalboards is waiting for us at the Deutschland harbor" Zundapp said and the three lemons drove to the harbor.

Meanwhile, former criminal Sir Miles Axlerod was in his apartment in Britain. Ever since he started making an honest living, he had gotten enough money to get a quite roomy apartment and provide supplies for himself. Miles was just cleaning up the dishes after having his dinner, he heard a knock at his door.

"Hmm, what fellow would want to see me? I haven't committed any crimes since my month back in that center was up" Miles thought as he got the door. When he opened it, he was rather surprised to see Professor Zundapp, Grem, and Acer at his door.

"Guten Tag, Axlerod" Professor Z saod.

"Good to see you Zundapp" Miles said nervously.

"How are you holding up after I threw you in the ocean?" Zundapp asked.

"Very well but what are you doing here? Surely by now you figured out that I am no use to you, I wasn't funding you like you said, I played you, this doesn't make sense" Axlerod said.

"We wanted to ask you something. Would you help us take revenge on Finn McMissile and the American tow truck?" Professor Z asked and Miles pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh goodness no, Finn McMissile saved my life well he had help from a very intriguing fellow" Miles said.

"But Finn took away your oil fortune, ruined everything you had built! I don't get it" Acer said.

"My oil fortune was a fake! I have a real job now and a real life and I have a much healthier engine than that Range Rover V8" Miles said as he pushed the lemons out of his apartment. "Ugh, very rude" Axlerod muttered to himself as he went back to cleaning dishes.


End file.
